Secret Series: Purgatory - Crime
is the fourth season of the Secrets Series. Hosts Players NPCs Timeline Prologue *The van, holding many precious jewels inside, tumbles down a hill, after hitting spikes the police had layed out on the road. *Zizi starts crawling out of the van and tries to seduce the police. *Juanita follows Zizi and attempts to make out with her, only to be shot alongside her, they pass out. *The police make their way into the truck and tranqulize all the remaining inside. January *Juanita and Zizi attempt to seduce the guards, this fails horribly. *Zizi goes over to talk to two prisoners, the woman with a hat grabs Zizi and pins her to the wall, she then explains the "system" of the cell block, she then introduces herself as Ruth. *Nunetta punches Zizi, which results in Nunetta being escorted away from the cell block. * Juanita goes to the cafeteria to get yogurt * Zizi introduces herself to the inmates that are inside the cafeteria * Nunetta says hello to Glenda. February * Rumors have been spread about some of the new prisoners, Isabelle accused of being a rapist and Juanita said to be on drugs. *Zizi goes upto the group of girls behind the solitary building and greets them, Ruth rolls her eyes and one politely responds. *Isabelle is sent to hospital after she is assaulted in the cafeteria March *Isabelle is let out of hospital *A scream is heard. *Taylor is found with a stab wound to the neck, she is quickly rushed to the hospital. * Juanita calls everyone to the showers. * Juanita reveals something he found on the wall, it reads "THE CREW IS BACK XOXOXO" April: *Taylor died in hospital of blood loss May * Ruth hands out notes to Juanita, Zizi, Jamie, Jayme, Meghan and JA * A fire starts in Nuno's cell * Purella gets trapped in her cell * Jamie runs down the cellblock on fire, she grabs a gun from a guard, who is fighting off the fire and shoots the guards. She manages to kill eight before she is killed. * Everyone runs outside and attempts to escape the prison while the fire burns. * Leshandria almost gets crushed by a wall while making the fire bigger. *While attempting to dig a hole, three guards run out the back door, Shooting Seth and Poussey in the proccess. *More people come running down the stairs, Joan blocks the door with the trash bin. *They break through, Meghan sets the trash bins alight with a lighter. *Ruby gets shot in the throat, Claire in the side and Carol in the shoulder *Zizi tries to pull Leshandria back while escaping, Leshandria shoots her in the head. *Isabelle goes to help Claire as she is stuck under a trash bin, she is shot in the head after saving her. *The prisoners manage to escape, running through the forest *Meghan runs ahead of everyone else *Everyone camoflauges into the trees *Juanita runs ahead, making hios way towards a light they had been following, he comes across Ruth inside a car alongside the stabbed Meghan. He attempts to get away by himself, but Nunetta and the others run upto the car, stopping it from going anywhere. *Everyone gets into the car, Carol lagging behind because of her injuries. Nuno shoots her in the head. *Everyone drives away as the guards come. Trivia Category:Secret Series Category:Seasons Category:Testing Area